Shiny Little Shamrock
by TessaStarDean
Summary: COMPLETE. Some fun FlackStella. Stella has a little too much St. Paddy's Day fun. Will probably be three parts.
1. Embarrassed

"You look a little tired there, Stell."

She looked up to see Flack standing next to her, a small smirk on his face. Inwardly groaning, she wondered how bad she actually looked…but she knew there wasn't enough makeup in the world to cover the circles under her eyes.

"Late night," she mumbled, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Having some St. Paddy's Day fun?" he asked.

Stella closed her eyes, placing a hand on her temple. "Let's just say I'm extremely relieved that I woke up in my own bed, alone and fully clothed."

Don laughed out loud at that, turning to look at her. "How much did you have to drink exactly?"

"More than any one human ever should."

Shaking his head, he continued to chuckle. "Well, at least you don't have any embarrassing mistakes to remind you, right?" He saw something flash across her eyes, and a slow blush creep up her neck. "Stell…"

"I didn't _completely_ survive the night unscathed."

"You know you have to tell me now, right?"

She cringed. "Don –"

"Oh come on, Stell. It can't be that bad."

She looked at him, seeing the childlike glee in his eyes. She was embarrassed as hell about what she had done, but at the same time…she was sure that Don Flack had had his share of embarrassing drunken moments.

"You can't tell a soul," she said firmly. "If you do, I will kill you – slowly and painfully."

That only made his eyes grow brighter. He was practically bouncing on his heels. "I swear."

Glaring at him once more, Stella lifted up the hem of her shirt. Right in the center of her bellybutton hung a shiny green shamrock. Don's eyes widened.

"You got your bellybutton pierced?"

She yanked her shirt down. "Not a word," she gritted out.

"Not a word," he repeated, trying to keep a straight face. 

But as they focused on the crime scene in front of them, Flack's mind refused to stay put. He couldn't help but think back to that little green shamrock…and how perfectly it rested on Stella's stomach. Shaking his head, he inwardly cursed himself for thinking of a coworker and a friend like that. But try as he might, he couldn't get the image out of his head.


	2. Distracted

"Don? Donnie!"

Flack shook himself out of his reverie as Danny snapped his fingers in front of his face. 

"Green," he mumbled.

"What?" Danny asked.

"What?"

Danny shook his head. "That the third time today, man. Where the hell do you keep going?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he insisted.

"Oh come on, Flack! For the past few weeks you've been nothin' but distracted. So what gives? You got a new girl or somethin'?"

"I wish," Flack muttered.

"So what's going on?"

Before Flack could answer, Stella walked up to them, a satisfied look on her face.

"We've got him!" she said proudly.

Danny stood up, his eyes wide. "Menken? We got the evidence?"

Stella nodded. "DNA on the treads of the shoes he dumped."

"Fingerprints?" Danny was practically bouncing on his heels.

Stella beamed. "All over the shoes. There's no way he can say he accidentally touched them."

While Danny executed a funny little victory dance, the female detective turned to Flack. "Don? Are you even listening to us?"

He shook his head again and realized that he had been staring. "Uhh…yeah, Stell. That's great." He stood up, putting his suit jacket on hastily. "I'll see you guys later."

Stella rested a hand on his arm, frowning in confusion. "Aren't you happy? We finally cracked this case! I though you wanted to get this bastard more than anything."

"I do," he answered, not quite meeting her eyes. Gently, he took her hand off of his arm. "I'm sorry, Stell. I gotta go."

Danny shook his head as they watched their friend leave. "I don't know what his problem is. He's been actin' weird for more than a month now."

Stella bit her lip, her face upset. "It's me," she said finally.

"What? What are you talkin' about?"

"Every time I come into the room…he stares at me and then leaves abruptly. What did I do, Danny? Has he said anything to you?"

The C.S.I. shrugged. "He's been muttering "green" sometimes, after I catch him staring. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No –" Stella stopped, realization dawning on her. "Actually, it does." She crossed her arms, a determined look on her face. "And you know what, Danny? I intend to have a little chat with him about it."


	3. Caught

Flack sighed as he turned off the water. It felt like the only showers he took these days were cold, and for that he cursed his body. It wasn't only uncomfortable and inconvenient – it was downright embarrassing.

He wished he could make it stop. Hell, he wished he could just forget that Stella Bonasera had ever shown him her bellybutton ring. But the simple fact was that he couldn't. Every time he closed his eyes – not to mention every time he saw HER – all he could see was that shiny little shamrock, glittering in the sun. And from there his mind would descend into the gutter and he had to go take another cold shower.

The knock on his door came as he finished getting dressed. He frowned, trying to think of who would stop by unannounced. He almost decided not to answer it when the knock came again, more urgent and demanding this time. Sighing, eh moved to the door and opened it.

"St-Stell?" he stammered, both surprised to see her and slightly afraid of the look in her eyes.

"We need to talk."

"Okay."

"Now."

"What about?" he asked, trying desperately to sound casual.

Stella raised her eyebrows. "Can I come in?"

Don looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Uhhh…."

She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, forcing her way into the apartment. Once she had closed the door and locked it, she turned to face him, hands on her hips.

"Alright, Flack. Spit it out."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been acting weird ever since I showed you my bellybutton ring. You can't look me in the eye, you leave whenever I walk into the room…what, are you disgusted with me?"

Don frowned. "What? No, of course not!"

"Then what is your problem?"

His eyes dropped to the ground. "I can't tell you."

"I need to know, Donnie."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Please, Don. You're my friend and I miss you –"

"I can't get you out of my head!" he finally blurted, unable to take her pleading.

"What do you mean?"

Flack couldn't look her in the eye. "Ever since you showed me that stupid little shamrock…I can't think about anything else! You've got me so distracted, Stell, I can't stay in the same room. Because every time I see you, all I can think of is…"

She stared at him in disbelief, even as hope flared in her chest. Swallowing hard, she tried to make her voice as steady as possible.

"What do you think of, Don?"

His head snapped up, his eyes locking with hers. He heard the tone in her voice…it hadn't sounded like just a question, but an invitation as well. When he saw that her eyes were reaffirming that invitation, he took a deep breath.

"You really wanna know?" he asked, his voice low.

All she could do was nod. Flack tried to stop his body from shaking as he walked over to her, his gaze locked on hers. He didn't stop until their bodies were almost touching, and then he brought his mouth to her ear.

"Ever since you showed me that little green shamrock," he murmured, his fingers whispering across her stomach, "all I've wanted to do is this."

He trailed his lips across her cheek, pausing in front of her mouth. Just as she leaned in to kiss him, Don slowly fell to his knees in front of her. Bringing his hands to her hips, he lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing her bellybutton ring. 

"Don," she whispered, her breathing a little heavy.

He glanced up at her for a moment before bringing his lips to her stomach. He was gentle, unsure if the piercing was completely healed. Swirling his tongue against her skin, he slowly sucked the shamrock into his mouth, letting his hot breath form goosebumps all across her stomach.

Stella couldn't breathe. The feel of Don's tongue on her was driving her insane, and she gripped the counter next to her to give her some much-needed support. Her other hand made it's way to the back of his head, holding him to her as her fingers threaded through his short hair. 

"Oh God, Donnie…"

Just then, Flack's tongue moved lower, dancing along the top of her jeans. Stella's knees went weak, and she sank to the ground in front of him, causing his mouth to slide back up her body until they were face-to-face. She stared at him for a moment before bringing her lips to his, kissing him hungrily and feverishly. When they pulled back for air, they were clinging to each other desperately.

"You should have said something earlier," Stella said breathlessly, leaning her forehead against his.

Don smiled. "Well I'm sayin' something now."

She kissed him again. "And you know what I say?"

"Hmm?" he murmured. 

She moved her mouth to his ear. "Bedroom."

8888888888888888888888

Stella stretched as sunlight filtered into the room. When she felt the warm body beside her, she smiled, remembering the night before. Turning over, she faced Don, surprised to see him already awake and watching her.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?" Stella nodded. "Good. I was thinking I could make you some breakfast."

"That sounds nice."

He frowned, looking at her more closely. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just…" She looked up at him. "What are we doing, Don?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "But I can tell you one thing."

"Oh?"

He leaned in, planting feather-light kisses across her cheeks and eyes. "This was more than just sex."

He brought his lips to hers then, and they kissed slowly, bringing their bodies closer. When they pulled back, Stella placed a soft kiss to his chest and snuggled closer.

"Good," she murmured.


End file.
